


Elizabeth's Character Sheet

by Ooflord21000



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Sheet, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: EPIC GAMER SHEET FOR 'GAMER FIC LMAO'
Kudos: 1





	1. Inventory and Stat Sheet

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Fall Maiden  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 75 [0%]  
HP: 67,832/67,832 [58.3 P/S]  
ARA: 60,482/60,482 [35.8 P/S]  
MP: 85,714/85,714 [71.7 P/S]  
EVE: 260/260 [2.7 P/S]  
SLT: 200/200 [1.9 P/S]  
AP: 47,455/47,455 [34.8 P/S]  
STR: 536  
DEX: 76  
INT: 87  
WIS: 91  
CHA: 130  
LUK: 51

Points: 89

[Players Killed]  
Jimmy Crimson

Traits:  
[Brutal]  
People are often stunned by the User’s brutality in battle.

[Sadist]  
The User derives pleasure from the suffering of others.

[Irritable]  
The User is quick to rage and hatred.

[Remorseless]  
The User has no feeling of guilt.

Blessings:  
[Atom’s Blessing]  
The God of Radiation has blessed you with a small amount of power. Unlocks fully leveled Radmancy Affinity and all abilities plus three extra abilities.

Money:  
[14,453,600,000 Yen]  
Worth 140,000,000 USD

[400 Bobux]  
Worth 40,000 USD

[10,000,000,000 V-Bucks]  
Worth 100,000,000 USD

Races:  
[Human]  
The classic, reliable human.

[Little Sister]  
“Loli’s are for headpats, not lewding!”

[Enderman]  
“Go for a swim.”

[G-Mutant]  
Cells repair and divide at a superior rate! That’s not a good thing.

[Spartan]  
Superior Bone structure among other things. Allows the User to wear Mjolnir Armor.

[T-Mutant]  
It causes brain damage and necrosis. That’s a... good thing?

[Big Sister]  
“Now you can lewd it.”

[Faunus- Cat]  
“CAT GIRL CAT GIRL CAT GIRL CAT GIRL CAT GIRL CAT GIRL!”

Abilities:  
[Gamer’s Mind]  
Protects the User’s mind from forceful infiltration and tampering.

[Gamer’s Body]  
Gives the User a gamer body. No matter the condition of the body, death will not happen until HP hits zero.

[Observe]  
Allows User to determine basic stats while looking at an NPC.

[Inventory]  
You know what it is.

[Permanent Youth]  
The User doesn’t naturally age.

[Gun Affinity- Level 100]  
The User is a master at using Guns.

[Water Magic Affinity- Level 74]  
The User can use Water Magic with skill.

[Aura Affinity- Level 100]  
The User is a master at using their Aura.

[Wildcatter Affinity- Level 1]  
“Why the fuck do they call it that?”

[V.A.T.S- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 AP P/S  
Slows down time so you can get a precise shot.

[Spin- Level 20]  
A near perfect rotational force that can be used in many ways.

[ADAM Container]  
The User’s body is specially adapted to contain ADAM. Can contain up to 10,000 ADAM.

[Quick Draw]  
Guns are brought out of the inventory twice as fast.

[Bubbles- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 MP  
Summons bubbles that do minor water damage.

[Water Beam- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 MP  
“You ever get shot with a pressure washer? Imagine that but ten times worse.”

[Marble- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 AP  
User can make an item the size of a marble spin.

[Fatherly Love]  
You gain affection twice as fast with father figures

[Devil Wings]  
Bat-like wings that are used for flight. Does not add extra race.

[Arms of Steel]  
The User’s arms don’t shake while aiming a gun.

[Quests]  
Quests sometimes appear when you set out to do something.

[Vampire Claws (JoJo)]  
Allows User to drain the blood of a victim by digging their fingers into them. Grants small HP boost. If drained completely from full HP to zero HP, one ability will be absorbed.

[The Queen]  
Gain affection with animals that follow a queen twice as fast.

[Acidic Love]  
You are immune to acid if it wasn’t meant to hurt you.

[Murder of Crows- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 SLT  
Summons a murder of crows to eat away at enemys. Deals range damage rather than magical.

[End Magic Affinity- Level 70]  
The User can use Ender Magic somewhat well.

[Holy Magic Affinity- Level 42]  
The User can use Holy Magic well.

[End Teleportation]  
Cost: 1 MP  
The User can teleport up to 40 meters away.

[Seven Eyes of the End- Level 100]  
Cost: 10 MP  
Summons seven mobile turrets to float behind the User. Turrets fire beams of Ender Magic. Stays active for fifteen minutes.

[End Manipulation]  
Cost: 2,000 MP  
Allows User to remake any magic attacks as Ender Magic Attacks.

[Holy Spear Creation- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 MP  
Allows the User to make a holy spear.

[Holy Magic Filter]  
Cost: doubles normal cost  
Allows User to deal Holy Magic damage with any type of Magic.

[Ultimate Aim]  
Never miss a shot.

[Water Blade- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 MP  
Creates a blade of water.

[Axe Affinity- Level 100]  
The User can use Axes well.

[Winter Blast- Level 100]  
Cost: 1 EVE  
Temporarily freezes the target, allowing them to be shattered using another weapon.

[Super Tyrant Form]  
Allows User to mutate into a Super Tyrant form if their Inhibitor is removed, or if the User’s health drops below 10%. Lasts 2 minutes.

[Herobrine’s Magic Affinity- Level 15]  
The User can use Herobrine’s Magic somewhat well.

[TNT Trap- Level 56]  
Cost: 10 MP  
Spawns TNT under the feet of the enemy.

[Bed Trap- Level 45]  
Cost: 50 MP  
Spawns exploding beds.

[Semblance]   
Killing Aura Users makes your own Aura grow far faster.

[Steel Ball- Level 44]  
Cost: 56 AP  
User can use the steel balls.

[Speed Dating]  
Gain affection with fast creatures twice as fast.

[Speed Demon- Level 56]  
Cost: 542 AP P/S  
Speed is quadrupled while active.

[Power Armor Affinity- Level 17]  
The user can use power armor somewhat well.

[Overboost- Level 74]  
Cost: 79 AP P/S  
The User can overcharge their armor for a decent stat increase at the cost of taking more damage.

[Power Surge- Level 59]  
Cost: 795 AP  
Causes a large discharge of electricity to erupt from armor.

[Necrophile]  
Gain affection with Undead creatures twice as fast.

[Twilight Healing- Level 1]  
Cost: 5 MP per 1 HP  
“It just heals things.”

[Black Serpent- Level 12]  
Cost: 88 MP  
Black snake fire that hunts your enemies down.

[A Call Beyond- Level 11]  
Cost: 1,869 MP  
The User unleashes a massive barrage of magical orbs, some of which will be homing.

[End Ammo- Level 56]  
Cost: 44 MP  
Allows User to make bullets of End magic for their guns.

[End Lightning- Level 7]  
Cost: 9,193 MP  
Allows the User to fire End Lightning from the sky.

[End Cannon- Level 2]  
Cost: 4,953 MP P/S  
A chargeable burst of End magic. Can be charged as long as the User has enough MP.

[Mysterious Stranger]  
A strange man that randomly appears while V.A.T.S is active. He wields a gun that can kill anything with a single bullet, no matter how strong. Has a 1/1,000,000,000 chance of appearing.

[Deepest Bond]  
The User has a deep connection to a Little Sister. They can’t even begin to consider acting against her, instead serving her every desire eternally.

[Nuka-Magic Affinity- Level 23]  
The User can use Nuka-Magic.

[Nuka-Beam- Level 76]  
Cost: 231 MP  
Fires a beam of Nuka-Cola. Has a small chance of dealing long lasting radiation damage.

[Nuka-Ball- Level 56]  
Cost: 456 MP  
Makes a large ball of Nuka-Cola. Can be fired at enemies. Has a small chance of dealing long lasting radiation damage.

[Nuka-Chariot- Level 32]  
A once incredibly fast Stand that wielded two rapiers, now it sports the Nuka-Cola logo. Its high speed was kept, but it’s blades have been replaced with magically solidified Nuka-Cola. Has a small chance of dealing long lasting radiation damage. 

[Nuka-Bolt- Level 45]  
Cost: 55 EVE  
User can fire electrified Nuka-Cola from their hands. Deals range damage rather than magical. Has a small chance of dealing long lasting radiation damage.

[Water Laser- Level 1]  
Cost: 5,000 MP  
Fires a laser of boiling water.

[Holy Whip]  
Cost: 1,000 MP  
“Kinky.”

[Stiff Joints]  
Cost: 500 AP P/S  
Stiffins the limbs of a Power Armor set. Lowers DEX but doubles damage resistance.

[Nuka-Ammo- Level 1]  
Cost: 1,000  
Allows the User to make and fire pellets of Nuka-Cola from a gun. Has a small chance of dealing long lasting radiation damage.

[Scythe Affinity- Level 1]  
The User can use Scythes somewhat well.

[Bisection- Level 1]  
Cost: 1,000 AP  
The User slashes at all of the enemies limbs with their scythe in a burst of speed.

[Heart-(Beat)-Less]  
The User’s heart no longer pumps blood. The heart is no longer a weak point.

[Antidepressant]  
The User can not become sad.

[Spinjitzu- Level 1]  
“You can not handle the true power of Spinjitzu.”

[Hydraulic Implants]  
Implants that replace the muscles of a body. Doubles STR. 

[Artificial Nervous System]  
A replacement of the basic nervous system. Reaction time is instantaneous. 

[Lobotomite]  
The User’s brain is in a separate location. The head is no longer a weak spot.

[Armorsmith Affinity- Level 2]  
The User can manipulate armor.

[Soulless]  
“You don’t lack a soul, you’re just immune to people attacking it.”

[Radmancy Affinity- Level 100]  
The User is a master at using Radmancy.

[Radioactive Aura- Level 100]  
Cost: 100 MP P/S  
The User gives out a small but potent Aura of Radiation. 

[Nuclear Fists- level 100]  
Cost: 5,000 MP  
A punch that causes nuclear detonation upon impact.

[Rad Sickness- Level 100]  
Cost: 2,000 MP  
The User can inflict Radiation poisoning upon an enemy.

[Gamma Gatling Laser- Level 100]  
Cost: 500 MP P/S  
The User fires a continuous alternating blast of Gamma Lasers.

[Nuclear Rain- Level 100]  
Cost: 10,000 MP  
The User causes Nuclear rain to come down upon everything within a mile.

[True Nuclear Detonation- Level 100]  
Cost: 75% of HP  
The User can sacrifice a large amount of HP to explode with the power of the Tsar Bomba.

[Nuclear Mutation]  
Allows the User to mutate into a disturbing, primal version of themselves. Doubles all physical stats, but halves CHA.

[Atomic Body]  
The User’s body becomes a cloud of extremely potent Rads.

[Wasteland]  
Cost: 50,000 MP  
If a world is empty of sentient life, the User can irradiate it entirely.

[Maiden Magic Affinity- Level 1]  
The User can use Maiden Magic.

[Fireball- Level 1]  
Cost: 10 MP  
The User can summon a ball of fire.

[Gravity Jail- Level 1]  
Cost: 5,500 MP P/S  
Gravity Jail grants the User the ability to increase or decrease the gravity of anything within their line of sight.

[The World (Alternate)- Level 1]  
Cost: 10,000 MP  
A powerful Stand that allows the User to stop time for five seconds.

Items:  
[Tier 2 ADAM Harvester]  
Can syphon ADAM from any corpse, even if it doesn't have ADAM. Can contain up to 1,000 ADAM at a time.

[Wounding Double Barrel Shotgun]  
Deals bleeding damage for 25 seconds after getting shot.

[Plasma Cutter]  
“It’s a power tool.”

[The Moby Huge]  
“A legendary weapon used by an ancient samurai of the Dildo Clan. Some say that if mastered, it could end universes with ease.”  
-Must be above level 100 to use as a weapon-

[Rivet Gun]  
“They said it was like the pistol from Bioshock 1.”

[Mr. Bubbles’ Soul Coin.]  
Contains Mr. Bubbles’ Soul

[Ender Staff]  
A staff used by Endermen sorcerers. Boosts all magic. Bonus boost to Ender Magic.

[Ender Magic Tomb]  
A tutorial on Ender Magic. Grants Ender Magic Affinity.

[Ender Dragon Egg]  
Contains a Baby Ender Dragon.

[Ender Eye’d Scope]  
Teleports the bullets of the gun it’s attached to behind whatever enemy you’re aiming at.

[HEV Suit Mark IV]  
“Why did they make it orange!?”

[Hitman’s Heatmaker]  
“Sniping’s a good job mate.”

[Copper Short Sword]  
It’s an ingredient to something.

[Hunter Blunderbuss]  
“A blunderbuss created at the workshop for the hunters' line of work. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The impact of this highly effective weapon counters beasts' swift movements, and its widespread is nigh-on guaranteed to hit the mark.”

[French Maid Uniform]  
“Oh yes.”

[Holy Magic Tomb]  
A tutorial on Holy Magic. Grants Holy Magic Affinity.

[Species Swapper]  
Allows you gain new Races and switch between them freely. Mix and Match ‘till your heart's content.

[Ion laser]  
“The Thinker has taken note of your new toy. A firecracker before the eyes of God.”

[Adaptable Inhibitor Uniform]  
An adaptable form of the Inhibitor uniform worn by all 103 series T-Mutants. It can take the forms and strengths of any outfit. Strength only changes when it’s an upgrade. 

[Possessed Hatchet]  
“You’re supposed to use it like a boomerang, but I bet you could hack a skull open with it in melee combat.”

[Fortnite 2]  
“Me when Fortnite 2.”

[Red Plumber’s Hat]  
“Copyright.”

[Biomancy Magic Tomb]  
A tutorial on Biomancy. Grants Biomancy Affinity.

[Nun Robe]  
Boosts Holy Magic Damage by 50%.

[Flood Spore Syringe]  
“Universe Killer.”

[Dream Cosplay]  
Doubles INT stat while equipped. 

[Doom Slayer’s Chainsaw]  
A chainsaw that has seen the insides of many demons. Does double damage against all Demonic enemies.

[Boiling Blood Blade]  
A blade wielded by Herobrine. It burns so aggressively it can evaporate water.

[Corrupted Blood Genetic Mod]  
Allows User to corrupt themselves for a power boost, at a price… 

[Corrupted Machine Pistol]  
A fleshy machine pistol. Fires bullets forged from bone.

[Suspicious Panties]  
Panties with an inaudible vibrating Dildo facing inwards. 

[Nokia 3310]  
The armor on this phone is strong enough to survive universes ending.

[Rusty’s Real Deal Baseball]  
“The best game on earth.”

[Saw Cleaver]  
“One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business.  
This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.”

[M2 Browning Machine Gun]  
“We’ve all seen it.”

[Steel Balls]  
Two green balls of steel used by the Zeppeli family. 

[Black Knight Greataxe]  
“I refuse to believe that a man who can swing this thing around like cardboard can’t force open a locked door.”

[105 mm M101A1 Howitzer: Mobile Edition]  
“Mobile edition!?”

[Peppermill Crank Gun]  
“With the Peppermill, you will be slow, and you will be burdened, but you will also be unstoppable.”

[CHEESE BAGEL]  
“The best food to ever exist.”

[Millennium Eye]  
Allows the User to peer into the mind of others, granting a clear image of what someone is thinking. Always makes the hair of the User cover the item unless willed not to.

[Prime Arm Rig]  
A recreation of Skeletron’s main armements, they still work just as well as the originals. Requires a power source.

[Flamethrower- Terraria]  
A flamethrower built to use gel as fuel. Best used against slimes to grant an unlimited ammo source.

[True Night’s Edge]  
A blade once wielded by the Terrarian. It functions as both a short range and a long range weapon.

[Pickaxe Axe]  
While not meant for combat, it can still cause a decent amount of damage onto an opponent. 

[Dark Hand]  
A weapon that specialises in draining the humanity of enemies. It can also make a shield I guess.

[Dragon King Greataxe]  
“Not to be confused with Dragon King’S Greataxe.”

[Wolnir’s Holy Sword]  
“Not so Holy now.”

[Baguette Sword]  
A weapon often used by French Officers. It is most often used to execute nobility.

[Soul Container]  
A container capable of absorbing and containing the souls of all killed by the User.

[Advanced Unitologist RIG]  
“Pay to win!”

[Light Up Skechers]  
Nice.

[Yautja Wrist Gauntlet]  
“Space terrorists.”

[Adidas Tracksuit]  
The ultimate armor worn by Russian forces. It embodies the true spirit of communism.

[Banshee- Halo]  
A low flying aircraft used by members of the covenant. It’s not a screaming ghost.

[Death Korps Grenadier Air Rig]  
The skull faced air system worn by the Grenadiers of the Death Korps. 

[Bio-Helmet]  
A helmet directly linked to a Predator’s Wrist Gauntlet. It works as an aiming system for the Plasmacaster among other things.

[Wristblades]  
Two short blades that can be equipped on a Wrist Gauntlet. Acid resistant for some reason.

[Combistick]  
An expandable spear used by the Yautja. 

[Smart Disk]  
“Big brain moment.”

[Plasmacaster]  
“Why is the reticle so obvious?”

[Aeternus]  
Aeternus is a modified gatling laser that has seemingly unlimited ammo.

[X-01 MK. VI Set]  
A set of the powerful X-01 Power Armour. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every 2 hours of continuous use.The armor grants extreme enhancements to all physical stats when worn.   
These improvements include:  
HP x4  
AP x4  
STR x5  
DEX x3

Mods and Affects:  
Moons Blessing: All stats x10 on full moons  
Luminite Body: MP x2  
Vault-Tec paint: Charisma x4  
Targeting HUD: Highlights Living Beings  
Vault Boy Headlamp: A headlamp with the faded image of Vault-Tec's mascot  
Medic Pump: Automatically uses healing items when below 15% health  
Rusty Knuckle: Punching a living enemy causes bleeding  
Tesla Bracer: All beings that touch the outside of the armor suffer energy damage  
Explosive Vents: Increases shockwave damage  
Overdrive Servos: Sprinting becomes x5 faster at the cost of double AP cost

[Thinker Possession Disc]  
A disc that allows The Thinker to forcefully take control of anything mechanical that it’s plugged into. 

[Shock Collar]  
A collar that can fit around a being's neck. It can be mentally ordered to shock them at any time, causing pain no matter how powerful they are.

[Massive Dick Genetic Mod]  
“It sure as hell doesn’t make you a bully!”

[Tim Lockwood Life Size Action Figure]  
“Tim Lockwood is a man who has two goals. To sell sardines, and to kill every anime thot on the face of the earth with a nuclear arsenal rivaling the USSR in its prime.”

[Ten terabytes of Loli Hentai]  
“This is the F.B.I, open the door!”

[Movie Shotgun]  
A normal pump-action shotgun that can chamber infinite rounds.

[Green Flu Syringe]  
“A little worse than the flu.”

[Dirty Bomb]  
A reusable explosive that creates a massive amount of radiation, effectively making a location uninhabitable.

[Soviet Pin]  
A pin decorated with a hammer and sickle.

[Supreme Jacket]  
A jacket worn by Goku himself.

[Stroheim's Machine Gun]  
A gun that can replace the torso of the User.

[Viberator]  
“That’s one funny looking microphone!”

[BFG-9000]  
“The Big Friendly Giant.”

[Castigator-Class Titan]  
“The Castigator makes use of highly advanced, long-lost technologies such as rapid self-repair routines, and a synthetic muscle-like locomotive system. Standing larger than even the Imperator-class Emperor Titans, the Castigator notably had its head on top of its body, matched by an elegant yet super heavy and very well-armoured chassis and impossibly-graceful movement, and it was far superior to any class of Titan utilized by the Adeptus Mechanicus or any other intelligent race in the galaxy.”

[Overboss Power Armor]  
A set of Power Armour used by the Overboss of Nuka-World. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every 3 hours of continuous use. The armor grants enhancements to all physical stats when worn.   
These improvements include:  
HP x2.5  
AP x2  
STR x3  
DEX x1.5

Mods and Affects:  
Mythril Body: MP x3  
Rad Scrubber: Removes Radiation from all items introduced to the body  
Sensor Array: DEX x2  
Targeting Hud: Highlights living creatures  
Internal Database: Intelligence x4  
Residual Charge: Damages anyone who gets close to the armor when active  
Welded Rebar: All melee attackers get damaged when they attack  
Core Assembly: AP regen x4  
Blood Cleanser: Cleanses the body of foreign objects  
Emergency Protocols: When below 20% Health, DEX x4 and HP regen x2  
Motion Assist: STR x4  
Kinetic Dynamo: Taking damage regens AP  
Medic Pump: Automatically uses healing items when below 15% health  
Reactive Plates: Send 50% of melee damage back at attacker  
Rusty Knuckles: Punching a living enemy causes bleeding  
Hydraulic Bracers: Unarmed damage x2  
Optimized Bracers: Reduces AP cost for sprinting by 50%  
Calibrated Shocks: STR x2  
Explosive Vents: Increases shockwave damage  
Optimized Servos: Reduces AP cost for sprinting by 50%  
Overdrive Servos: Sprinting becomes x5 faster at the cost of double AP cost  
Kinetic Servos: HP regen x2

[Tesla Coil]  
A large Tesla coil that sends out arcs of electricity.

[Super Paladin Armor]  
The shell of a Super Paladin. Worn over normal large pieces of power armor. Boosts all physical stats by 100%.

[Orbital Cannon]  
A massive cannon meant to be fired from space. For some reason you can hold and fire it.

[Freddy Fazbear Replica]  
“Not possessed by a child for once.”

[A Literal Fucking Gun]  
A toy gun that shoots bottle caps.

[Sharpened Volcano Fragment]  
“CAN YOU SMELL, WHAT THE volcanic ROCK, IS COOKING!?”

[Big Sister Diving Gear]  
A suit of diving gear worn by all Big Sisters. It looks pretty cool.

[Tier 3 ADAM harvester]  
Can syphon ADAM from any being, living or dead, even if it doesn't have ADAM. Drains ADAM directly into the User’s body.

[Millennium Shield]  
An indestructible, semi-sentient shield. Can only be wielded by an owner of a Millennium Object.

[Prophets’ Bane]  
“It’s orange.”

[Egg Incubator]  
“It basically cooks the eggs to grow them, however that works. It also just… magically changes to fit the size of the eggs? Okay.”

[Albino Gatorclaw Egg]  
An egg containing a fearsome baby Albino Gatorclaw. A perfect companion.

[Nuka-Girl Rocketsuit]  
“Woman? Kinda cringe…”

[Nuka T-51 MK. VI Power Armor]  
A set of Power Armour used by the Nuka-Cola corporation. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every 2.5 hours of continuous use. The armor grants enhancements to all physical stats when worn.   
These improvements include:  
HP x3  
AP x2  
STR x3  
DEX x8

[Quantum X-01 MK. VI Power Armor]  
A set of Power Armour used by the Nuka-Cola corporation. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every hour of continuous use. The armor grants enhancements to all physical stats when worn.   
These improvements include:  
HP x3  
AP x7  
STR x5  
DEX x2

[Nuka-Nuke Launcher]  
“How and why?”

[Depression’s Soul Coin.]  
Contains Depression’s Soul

[Gnome Chompski]  
“Back from space.”

[Green Flu Syringe- Witch Variant]  
“WAY worse than the flu.”

[Burial Blade]  
“Trick weapon wielded by Gehrman, the first hunter. A masterpiece that defined the entire array of weapons crafted at the workshop. Its blade is forged with siderite, said to have fallen from the heavens. Gehrman surely saw the hunt as a dirge of farewell, wishing only that his prey might rest in peace, never again to awaken to another harrowing nightmare.”

[Every Episode of ‘Bill Nye the Science Guy’]  
“It’s on VHS…”

[Mechanist’s Costume]  
“The best feature is the voice filter.”

[Porn: The Sequel]  
“HOLY SHIT! IT’S PORN 2!”

[Friede’s Great Scythe]  
“Did you think I was going to make an Ice pun? Well your brain must be frozen.”

[Atom’s Judgment]  
“Green eggs and Hammer.”

[Gamma Gun]  
“Not the Rads! They burn!”

[Upgraded Stand Arrow]  
Grants any it cuts Stando Powa! Now with more variety.

[Rubber Duck]  
“Quack QUACK Q U A C K!”

Ammo:  
Shotgun Shells x1,029  
Plasma Energy Batteries x215  
Rivets x56  
Rifle Rounds x37  
Quicksilver Bullets x67  
Laser Cells x139  
Bone Bullets x800  
Fusion Core x123  
.50 BMG rounds x1,423  
105 mm shells x49  
.50 rounds x1,000  
Gel x1800  
Fat Man Nuclear Warhead x9  
Argent Plasma Rounds x100  
1,000 mm rounds x5  
Real Fucking Ammo (Bottle Caps) x420  
Nuka-Nukes x23  
Gamma Rounds x500


	2. Army, Companions, and Similar things

Titles:  
[Liberator of the End]  
Endermen become civil with you. Opens up trading and quest options with Endermen.

[Tyrant Slayer]  
Damage against all Tyrant Mutant enemies is tripled.

[Mob Genocider]  
All damage against Minecraft enemies is tripled.

[Savior of Minecraftia]  
All trades in Minecraft are guaranteed to be better for you.

[Scourge of Frontier]  
All damage done in secluded areas is doubled.

[Mechanical Queen]  
All damage taken from Automatons is halved.

[Butcher of Solitas]  
All damage done to enemies 20 levels lower than you is doubled.

[Child Slaughterer]  
All damage to children is doubled.

[Fall Maiden]  
All Maiden Magic damage is doubled, and MP costs are halved.

Owned Locations:  
[Williams Household]  
A simple medium sized house located in Kouh.

[Kouh Church]  
An abandoned church in Kouh.

[End Island]  
A large island with a warehouse in the End.

[Atlas]  
The entire fucking kingdom.

[Columbia- Bioshock]  
The sky city of Columbia. It’s empty though, so enjoy having the place to yourself.

Armies and Groups:  
[Atlesian Military- Mechanical]  
The robotic side of Atlas’ military forces. Due to the lack of humans, production has skyrocketed.   
Units:  
AK-130   
AK-200  
Atlesian Paladin-290  
Spider Droid  
Burrow Gun  
Beam Turret  
Bullhead  
Dropship  
Manta  
Flagship  
Capital Flagship  
Penny Polendina

[Cordyceps Hive]  
A hive of the Cordyceps Brain Infection. Luckily for you, you’re immune for some reason, although you can choose to infect yourself for one reason or another. Better yet, the zombie-like beasts seem to see you as a queen of sorts.  
Units:  
Runner  
Stalker  
Clicker  
Shambler  
Bloater  
Rat King

Companions:  
Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy- Bouncer  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 48 [92%]  
HP: 58,653/58,653 [28.1 P/S]  
ARA: 12,063/12,063 [15.3 P/S]  
MP: 106/106 [15 P/M]  
EVE: 125/125 [11 P/M]  
AP: 24,928/24,928 [30 P/S]  
STR: 100  
DEX: 29  
INT: 24  
WIS: 43  
CHA: 17  
LUK: 28

Name: Bobert  
Gender: Male  
Race: Xenomorph- Praetorian  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 50 [3%]  
HP: 103,829/103,829 [75.9 P/S]  
MP: 12,802/12,802 [10.2 P/S]  
AP: 55,596/55,596 [39.5 P/S]  
STR: 112  
DEX: 131  
INT: 47  
WIS: 45  
CHA: 39  
LUK: 38

Name: George Washing Machine  
Race: Combat Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 42 [74%]  
HP: 79,434/79,434 [42.9 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/M]  
AP: 35,658/35,658 [79.2 P/S]  
STR: 97  
DEX: 30  
INT: 34  
WIS: 83  
CHA: 20  
LUK: 19

Name: Spinal Column  
Gender: Male  
Race: Necromorph- Twitcher  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 41 [7%]  
HP: 30,647/30,647 [31.3 P/S]  
MP: 5,035/5,035 [6.2 P/S]  
AP: 100,128/100,128 [104.8 P/S]   
STR: 81  
DEX: 149  
INT: 17  
WIS: 38  
CHA: 19  
LUK: 20

Name: Millicent  
Gender: Female  
Race: Service Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 61 [9%]  
HP: 79,928/79,928 [78.2 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 79,928/79,928 [78.2 P/S]  
STR: 100  
DEX: 75  
INT: 46  
WIS: 39  
CHA: 24  
LUK: 19

Name: Null  
Gender: Male  
Race: Nemesis-T Type/ Fallen Angel Hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 45 [17%]  
HP: 203,137/203,137 [201.4 P/S]  
ARA: 38,192/38,192 [17.6 P/S]  
MP: 34,323/34,323 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 98,821/98,821 [100.9 P/S]  
STR: 205  
DEX: 46  
INT: 45  
WIS: 51  
CHA: 19  
LUK: 30

Name: Doctor Klein  
Gender: Male  
Race: Think Tank  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 5 [0%]  
HP: 500/500 [5 P/S]  
MP: 100/100 [10 P/M]  
AP: 1000/1000 [50 P/S]  
STR: 10  
DEX: 20  
INT: 540  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 30  
LUK: 10

Name: Mr. Stalin  
Race: Combat Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 75 [34%]  
HP: 381,938/381,938 [767.5 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 524,240/524,240 [1,495 P/S]  
STR: 400  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 50  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

Name: Joy Williams  
Gender: Female  
Race: Little Sister  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 400/400 [6 P/S]  
MP: 600/600 [30 P/M]  
EVE: 100/100 [1 P/M]  
AP: 250/250 [10 P/M]  
STR: 8  
DEX: 8  
INT: 8  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

Name: Penny Polendina  
Gender: Female  
Race: Combat Automaton  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 37 [45%]  
HP: 53,845/53,845 [1248.9 P/S]  
ARA: 69,420/69,420 [513.5 P/S]  
MP: 1,234/1,234 [1.5 P/S]  
AP: 59,872/59,872 [273.7 P/S]  
STR: 80  
DEX: 120  
INT: 40  
WIS: 40  
CHA: 60  
LUK: 20

Name: Depression  
Gender: Female  
Race: Special Infected  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Level: 50 [0%]  
HP: 150,000/150,000 [750 P/S]  
MP: 50,000/50,000 [100 P/S]  
AP: 100,000/100,000 [400 P/S]  
STR: 125  
DEX: 300  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

Name: Right  
Gender: Male  
Race: SCP-966  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 55 [0%]  
HP: 20,000/20,000 [18 P/S]  
MP: 5,000/5,000 [4.5 P/S]  
AP: 25,000/25,000 [20 P/S]  
STR: 60  
DEX: 255  
INT: 35  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

Name: Left  
Gender: Female  
Race: SCP-966  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 55 [0%]  
HP: 15,000/15,000 [12.5 P/S]  
MP: 10,000/10,000 [9.5 P/S]  
AP: 32,000/32,000 [28 P/S]  
STR: 45  
DEX: 320  
INT: 40  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 20  
LUK: 15


End file.
